


Don't Try To Lie To a Sentinel

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair stops lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Try To Lie To a Sentinel

## Don't Try To Lie To a Sentinel

#### by Spikedluv

Author's website: <http://spikedluv.net>  
  
Written for Sentinel Thursday Challenge #87: Lies.   
Thanks to Tammy for the beta.   
Written: April 21, 2005  
Spoilers for 'Flight', barely.  


* * *

Blair had lied to Jim. It wasn't a harmful lie, and it wasn't as if he'd _meant_ to do it. He just hadn't _known_. He'd told Jim that it was about friendship, and that was true, as far as it went, but it hadn't taken him long to realize that he'd gotten it wrong. Turns out, it was about a hell of a lot more than friendship. It was about love. And not just the platonic kind. 

Blair didn't know how to feel about that. Jim certainly wasn't the first man he'd found attractive, though Blair had known better than to act on that attraction. At the time, the risk hadn't been worth it, and there'd been plenty of soft, curvaceous women willing to help him forget what he couldn't have. 

But that technique wasn't working this time. No matter how often he tried to drown his desire for Jim in the warm female form, Blair couldn't stop thinking about it, couldn't stop wondering...and wanting. It didn't help that he shared the loft with the current object of his affection and spent more hours of the day with Jim than he did away from him. 

Blair didn't know how he thought he'd be able to keep knowledge of the lie from Jim. Truth be told, he hadn't actually given it much thought, just panicked when he imagined Jim's reaction, and then attempted to distract himself with sex. Lots of sex. But as numerous as his trysts were, they were also unsatisfying. One day, he realized that he was selling both himself and his dates short by using them to divert his attention from Jim. 

Jim didn't seem to realize at first that Blair had stopped dating, and that was fine with Blair. He didn't want to have to explain it, and no excuse he'd tried in front of the mirror sounded good enough to fool a sentinel. Which is another thing Blair hadn't considered. Or maybe he had considered it, and then subconsciously tucked it away, because to dwell on it surely would have given the jig up. 

He knew Jim was a Sentinel, and he knew that Jim could detect pheromones, so how he thought he'd hide his attraction was beyond him. He could possibly forgive himself the lapse if he could manage to convince himself that he'd thought Jim had lowered the dials when in the loft, but that wasn't likely. As much as the loft should be a place where Jim could relax his senses, they were probably on overdrive with the need to protect not only his home, but Blair. 

Of course, hindsight is 20/20, or so they say. And in hindsight, Blair now realized that Jim _had_ known. Jim had always known, and had just been waiting for Blair to stop running. To sit still long enough for Jim to catch him. And Jim had. Oh, yes, he certainly had. 

"God, Jim!" Blair gasped, all ability to form rational thought fleeing when Jim released his lips just as he shoved his hand inside Blair's opened jeans and wrapped strong fingers around him. 

* * *

Jim had arrived home earlier that evening with takeout just as the game started, and they'd set up on the coffee table. When Blair had a mouthful of beer, Jim casually asked, "So, no date tonight, Chief?" 

Blair had choked on the beer that went down wrong while Jim unhelpfully slapped him on the back. "You okay, Blair?" 

"Yeah, man, I'm fine. Stop hitting me," Blair had said, swatting at Jim's hands. 

"What was that all about?" Jim asked. 

"Nothing, Jim, it just went down wrong," Blair said, figuring, what was one more half-truth between them? 

"So?" 

"So what?" Blair asked, hoping Jim had forgotten the question that had led them here. 

"No date?" 

"Uh, no. Why? Trying to get rid of me?" 

"No. I like your company," Jim said. "Just noticed that I've been getting a lot more of it, lately. Not that I'm complaining," he quickly added. 

"'Cause you like my company," Blair responded slowly. 

Jim grinned sheepishly. "Yeah." 

"That's cool," Blair said, and they returned to their meal and the game. 

"So," Jim said fifteen minutes later. 

"So what?" Blair asked, a sinking feeling in his gut. 

"So, how come you're not out there throwing yourself into the dating game?" Jim asked. 

Blair knew the time had come to either tell Jim the truth, or be convincing enough to fool a sentinel. "I just figured it was time to stop, you know, trolling. It was fun, but it wasn't really what I was looking for, you know?" He turned back to the game, hoping Jim would follow his lead. 

Instead, Jim said, "No." 

"No what?" 

"No, I don't know what you mean. What are you looking for?" 

"Right now, a good meal and a win for the Mariners," Blair joked. 

"What about after the food's put away and the game's over?" Jim asked seriously. 

"I, uh, I-I'm not really sure what you're asking, Jim," Blair said, and that was the absolute truth. 

"I'm asking," Jim said, and then paused, running his hand over his hair. "I'm asking if you're looking for something serious, if you're ready to settle down, if...if you're ready to stop running from what you feel?" 

Blair felt his jaw drop, but barely noticed Jim reach over and nudge his mouth shut. "Running from what I feel?" he asked breathlessly. "But, I-I-I don't.... I mean, I'm not...." 

"Blair." 

"Yes, Jim?" 

"Don't try to lie to a sentinel." 

Wide-eyed, Blair shook his head. 

"I'm going to kiss you now, Blair." 

Blair nodded, moaning deep in his throat as Jim reached for him. 

* * *

Blair was sprawled over Jim, their lips sealed together, his jeans shoved down his thighs. One of Jim's hands was tangled in his hair, and the other cupped his ass, urging Blair to move against him. Blair wasn't sure when Jim had unfastened his own pants, but his cock rubbed against the warm bared skin of Jim's stomach. 

"Jim," Blair groaned. "Oh, Jim, man, this is...." 

"Talk. Later," Jim got out, and then pulled Blair's head back down to his, squeezing his ass as their lips met so that the long drawn out moan as his fingers dipped into Blair's crack filled Jim's mouth. 

Blair was down with that. His hips sped up as Jim touched him in a place he'd never been touched before, both physically and emotionally. Blair tried to spread his legs encouragingly, but was frustrated by his jeans. Jim didn't let that thwart him, though, and pressed a finger against Blair's entrance. 

"Please, Jim," Blair stopped the kiss long enough to beg, not even certain what he was asking for. 

"Wanna see you come," Jim whispered as he pressed harder against Blair. 

"Oh, god, Jim, you can't just say.... Oh, oh, god, Jim." Jim was kissing him again, and they were humping each other harder, faster. Jim's finger was teasing him, and Blair wanted to cry with the unnamed need that made him push desperately against Jim. "Please," he gasped against Jim's lips, and then he froze, his body straining as his orgasm rushed through him. 

His whole body was still trembling when he focused on Jim's face. Jim was gazing at him with a look Blair's dazed mind couldn't decipher. 

"That was beautiful," Jim said. He thrust once more, stiffened, and then Blair felt Jim pulsing against him. 

Watching Jim come because of him caused a flutter in Blair's belly. Jim was right, it was a beautiful sight. Blair rested his head on Jim's shoulder and whispered, "You, too," against his neck. 

Jim didn't speak, just tightened his arms around Blair. Blair thought about all the time he'd wasted trying to deny his feelings, and resolved to make up for it. "Jim?" 

Jim slid his hands beneath Blair's shirt and stroked his back. "Blair?" 

"I'm ready." 

Blair felt Jim smile. 

* * *

End Don't Try To Lie To a Sentinel by Spikedluv: spikedluv@usadatanet.net  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
